You and I
by DerenaGG
Summary: This is the second story after FOREVER WAS ALWAYS MEANT TO BE! This is based on D/S celebrations and the complications along the way. Enjoy and REVIEW! My summary sucks so just read to find out what happens...
1. Chapter 1

**You and I**

This is the second story after forever was always meant to be. I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review.

**

* * *

**

Serena was sat on the sofa. She was sat over her daughter watching her laugh and smile. Eliza was on her play mat kicking her feet and playing with her toys. Serena smiled as Eliza let out a loud squeal as her toy began to sing. Serena was watching Handy Manny, not by choice. Dan had put it on for Eliza before he left and she hadn't changed the channel yet. Serena was flicking through a wedding magazine when her phone vibrated.

"_S, I'm running late. _

_I had some catching up to do with Chuck. _

_I haven't left yet. _

_I will be over in 30 mins, sorry s._

_See you soon_

_- B"_

_Great! _Serena thought. Blair was already 15 minutes late and now she had the image of chuck and Blair having sex. Serena scooped up Eliza from the floor and gave her a big kiss. Serena sat there playing games with Eliza and making her laugh. Serena got pretty bored during the day. Dan was at college from 9 till 4, Monday to Wednesday and 9-12 on a Thursday. When Dan didn't have a class he would come home and spend time with Serena and Eliza but most of the time it was just Eliza. Serena went to college part time. She had to make sure when she had a class someone was able to look after Eliza. Most of the time Serena had a class 1 till 6, so she would drop Eliza off at her moms, Blair's or Rufus's and go to college. Dan would then pick up Eliza from wherever she was and then bring her home and look after her until Serena got home. Serena and Dan didn't really have any free time. They would feed Eliza her baby jar at about 5 or 6, then bathed and ready for bed before 8. Serena or Dan would then feed her a bottle at around 8.30 and she would be asleep by 9. By the time they had got Eliza to sleep, Serena was either in the bath or Dan was asleep on the sofa. They never went out at nights anymore. Most nights they would curl up in bed cuddling and talking before falling asleep in each others arms by 11.30. On a Friday, Saturday and Sunday, they would spend their days together, visiting family and friends, going on walks or shopping. They had no time to do anything just them two anymore. When Serena and Dan tried to spend time together as a couple. They were always both worried about Eliza. They knew she was in safe hands but she was always in their minds. Eliza always seemed to play up for her grandparents, Chuck, Blair and Nate. When they first left Eliza on her own with Lily, they had been gone for an hour, just strolling through central park hand in hand, when Lily phoned. Eliza had been sick everywhere. Lily told Serena she didn't think Eliza was well, which obviously worried Serena and Dan. They rushed home to find a happy, smiley Eliza giggling as Chuck cleaned sick off his pants. Serena and Dan kept an eye on her for the rest of the day and she was her normal happy self. Serena and Dan left Eliza when she was 3 months old with Chuck, Blair and Nate. Serena knew Eleanor was wondering in and out the house all day and Dorota was there obviously so Eliza was in good hands.

* * *

_Serena and Dan were going out for dinner and to see a movie. Serena had instructed Blair, Chuck and Nate to keep Eliza occupied and play with her until 7. Serena had asked Blair to then bath her and get her ready for bed. At 8 they should feed Eliza her bottle and try to get her asleep. Serena told Blair that Eliza would probably fall asleep at around 8.30 and then they could put her to bed. Blair had brought Eliza a mosses basket for this occasion and Serena had given them the baby monitors. Serena and Dan stood in blairs living room._

" _Are you sure you have remembered everything?" Serena asked Blair._

" _Oh my god I should of wrote you a list. You do know how to change a diaper don't you? Oh and don't heat the bottle up to much. You need to check it before you give it to her. She has already been fed at 5 so make sure you don't give her the bottle until 8. In case of an emergency and you can't reach me or Dan phone Lily okay? Make sure she goes before 10 otherwise she will never sleep tonight. You need to check on her when she's sleeping in case she's rolled over or she can't breathe " Serena sighed she looked worried. She glanced at her baby who was in Nate's arms._

" _Serena breathe okay? Everything will be fine. I know how to change a diaper. I will get Dorota to do the bottle, she used to do mine. My mom will be here if anything happens so will Dorota. I will check on her every five minutes if it makes you happy and just relax. I think I'm going to keep the Moses basket down here just in case she wakes up. She will be fine S, you and cabbage patch don't need to look so worried. We have this under control " Blair glanced over to Dan who hadn't taken his eyes off Eliza since she had been handed to Nate. Dan put on a fake smile and squeezed Serena's hand._

" _Besides Eliza loves her auntie b, don't you baby. You aren't going to play up for me now are you,no. She's going to be the best little girl in the whole wide world " Blair cooed tickling Eliza._

" _Okay B, I'm fine I just get worried you know. I hate leaving her" Serena smiled as she bent over to pick Eliza out of Nate's arms._

" _Okay mommies going now baby. I love you. Goodbye sweetheart " Serena said to Eliza as she pulled her tighter and gave her kisses. Serena passed Eliza to Dan._

" _Bye baby. Love you loads and loads " Dan tickled underneath Eliza's chin and gave her some kisses. Dan handed the baby to Blair and kissed Eliza's head once more._

" _Thanks for this Blair. We really need it " Dan smiled as Serena stepped forward towards Blair._

" _Its okay Humphrey" _

_Serena kissed Eliza's head twice more. _

" _Bye bye then. Love you E. Bye guys" Serena said as she took Dan's hand and they got into the elevator._

_Once the doors had closed Serena turned to Dan._

" _You do think she's going to be okay don't you?"_

" _Serena, she will be fine. I'm sure they can handle it. You trust them don't you. I mean I do so surely you do" Dan gave Serena a kiss on her forehead._

" _Of course I trust them but I can't help but worry. She's our little baby girl. I know she can be a hand full. I mean look how she reacted when we tried to leave her with Lily and my mom has had experience with babies. They haven't. I'm just worried that they won't be able to cope. She's really clingy to us Dan. We can't even leave her to go upstairs to my old room without her screaming the place down " Serena looked at Dan for reassurance._

" _Look how will she ever learn to no be clingy if we don't leave her with anyone. We need to separate ourselves before it gets worse. She's a baby at the moment so she will learn. Its better to teach her now then wait till she's older and we have a clingy 5 year old on our hands. It will be fine. I promise" Dan cupped Serena's face as he kissed her. _

_The elevator doors open and Serena and Dan walked across the foyer hand in hand enjoying the night they had in front of them. Serena's phone started to ring. She read the I.D, BLAIR. Serena sighed before opening her phone._

" _Hello, Blair?" Serena couldn't hear anything apart from Eliza's screaming._

" _Oh hey S. Um I think you and Dan might need to come home " Nate told Serena. Serena sighed._

" _What's up?" _

" _Well as soon as you left Eliza started screaming. We have tried everything. Chuck played peek a boo with her, I got her dummy and tried to rock her. Blair is singing to her now but I think Blair is going to have a mental break down soon. Or me and Chuck might. Her singing sucks " _

" _Okay Nate. We will be back up soon" Serena looked at Dan who was confused._

" _I'm sorry Serena" Nate said before he hung up._

" _Looks like we are staying in tonight " Serena sighed as she pulled Dan towards the elevator._

_A couple of minutes later, once Serena had explained what happened to Dan. Serena and Dan walked into the waldorf penthouse to see Blair sat looking all red and stressed. Nate look shocked and Chuck was sat on the sofa rocking a screaming, squirming Eliza back and forth._

" _S" Blair exclaimed as she seen Serena and Dan walk into the penthouse hand in hand. _

" _Oh my god, I'm so sorry. She just started screaming, I thought we would be able to stop her but we couldn't. I'm so sorry for ruining your night S" Blair apologised looking at Serena and Dan._

" _Its fine B, thanks for trying though " Serena was a little pissed off but it went as soon as she picked Eliza out of her hands and got a good look at her red face._

" _What's wrong with you hey? Are you being naughty for auntie Blair and uncle Chuck and uncle Nate? What are we going to do with you? Mommy and daddy are never going to be able to go out without you will we? " Serena cooed to Eliza. Eliza had stopped crying as soon as Serena had picked her up. Blair, Chuck and Nate were speechless. They were so shocked. Eliza had been screaming her lungs off and as soon as Serena held her she had stopped. She was obviously attached to her mommy._

" _That kid is something else" Chuck said shaking his head._

" _I know, isn't she brilliant " Serena cooed._

" _Yeah, she wasn't brilliant 5 minutes ago when I was tempted to put her in a room and just shut the door " Chuck said._

" _Oh he would never do that. Meanie uncle Chuck " Serena cooed as she hit Chuck._

_Serena sat down next to Chuck and Dan sat on the other side of her._

" _You guys are never going to have a life now you have Eliza. You can't even go out without her. Doesn't that suck? " Nate asked._

" _Na not really man. I mean she's worth it isn't she? " Dan said as he pulled Eliza from Serena's arms and kissed her forehead._

" _I suppose so but I bet it doesn't give you a lot of time to do other things" Nate smirked winking at Chuck._

" _I'm never going to have kids. Its fine when the woman's pregnant because her hormone make her want to have sex all the time. But once you have the kid, you won't have anytime to have sex and things are not the same down there afterwards. Kids just mess up your sex life and I want to keep mine just the way it is. Sorry Blair, no kids for you, but we are more than welcome to practise making them " Chuck said smiling at Blair. Blair just rolled her eyes._

" _Who says having kids doesn't give you any time to have sex? It gives you plenty of time. Trust me. Your sex life doesn't go back to normal after you've had a baby though it just gets better" Serena smiled looking at Dan._

" _Great just what we need another Humphrey running around the upper east side. I think you two should stop having sex. One baby is enough for everyone" Chuck rolled his eyes at Serena and Dan._

" _Oh we will be having plenty of sex. Just taking more precautions this time " Dan said winking at Serena._

" _Eww gross" Blair cried. Serena and Dan started laughing. _

" _Blair you and Chuck are worse. You always talk about your sex life. Its gross too" Serena said. Nate and Dan nodded their heads in agreement_

_Serena, Dan, Chuck and Nate stayed at Blair's for a couple of hours. Nate left at 7. He had a date with Jenny. Serena and Dan got Eliza off to sleep and but her in her Moses basket to sleep. Serena and Blair enjoyed a bottle of wine together and Dan and Chuck drank scotch. Dan only had one glass. He was a father now. He needed to be responsible. At 8.30 Eliza woke up and Serena and Dan decided to take her home to bed. Serena, Dan and Eliza said goodbye to Chuck and Blair and left the penthouse, Dan holding a sleepy Eliza in her car seat and Serena holding Dan's other hand. They called a cab and climbed in after a good night out._

_

* * *

_

Eliza had nodded to sleep. It was 1 o clock. Blair was supposed to be here at 12. Serena had a lot of stuff to plan and she needed Blair's help. Dan would be home at 4 and they had only 3 hours until he was home. Serena stood up from the sofa and carried a sleeping Eliza into her room so she could set her down in her cot. Serena stood over her daughter watching her sleep. Even after 8 months she still couldn't believe that she was theirs. It seemed so surreal. She had a little person to care for. Someone who depended on her and Dan constantly. Serena watched Eliza sleep until she heard a knock at the door. Serena picked up the baby monitor and walked to answer the front door.

Serena opened the door to a glowing Blair Waldorf. Blair hugged Serena. She was overly happy. _Eww_ Serena thought Blair and Chuck had obviously had sex.

" Hey S, I'm sorry I'm late. I needed to catch up with Chuck" Blair smiled at Serena.

" Its okay b, I had fun watching Handy Manny and Little Einstein's" Blair chuckled

" I don't see why you even put that stuff on for her. Its not like she watches it. She's a baby"

" It helps stimulate the brain. Its also good because of the bright colours. She likes it" Serena moved out the door way to let Blair past.

" So where is my favourite god daughter then? " Blair said looking around the room, seeing baby stuff everywhere but no baby.

" She fell asleep about 20 minutes before you got here so she's in her room. Its good though, now we can get on " Serena said to Blair as she sat on the sofa and turned over Little Einstein's.

" Yeah true, Though if she doesn't wake up in the next 2 hours I will have to go and wake her so I can get some cuddles" Blair smiled.

" Yeah sure, if you want to get up at 2 in the morning then you can. I will be phoning you waking you up if you do " Serena laughed as she went into the kitchen to make coffee and grab her bridal magazines.

Serena and Dan wanted to get married on October 8 2009. They had already had a meeting with the priest and were waiting on conformation. Serena and Blair had 8 months to plan the wedding around Eliza and College. It didn't leave them a lot of time and it was going to be hard work. Serena and Blair flicked through magazine all afternoon. They had the laptop on the table and coffee cups spread out. Blair and Serena had decided on the flowers, cake and rings. Serena knew what sort of dress she wanted. Blair was Serena's maid of honour and her other bridesmaids were Eliza, Jenny and Vanessa. Dan had asked his friend Adam from new jersey, to be his best man. Chuck and Nate were his ushers. Serena was going to ask Eric to walk her down the aisle. Eric had always been there for Serena and she wanted him to give her away. There was still a lot to do but when Eliza woke up around 3, Serena decided her and Blair had done enough for one day. Blair went and got Eliza for Serena, while Serena tided up. Blair and Serena sat in the living room watching trashy TV, drinking coffee and talking. Blair sat there playing with Eliza for most of the afternoon which Serena appreciated. Serena had become knackered lately. It was hard work juggling a new baby, a household, college and planning a wedding. Time just flew by in Serena and Dan's life.

" So where's cabbage patch? I thought he would be home by now. its 6.30" Blair said glancing at her watch.

Blair and Serena had completely lost track of time. They had too much fun talking, drinking coffee and playing with Eliza. Eliza was starting to get restless. She was tired and hungry. Normally by now Dan would be home and he would play with Eliza while Serena went to sort out Eliza's dinner. Serena would feed Eliza while Dan cooked them dinner. Him and Serena would then eat while Eliza played on her bouncer. Dan and Serena would then cuddle on the sofa talking about their days and just enjoying each others company.

" Oh is that the time, I think Dan went to his dad's. I'm not sure he did mention something about being late, but Eliza was crying so I wasn't really listening" Serena glanced down at Eliza who was sucking on a dummy.

" Oh right well maybe I should get going. Give you two time to catch up once Eliza is in bed, if you know what I mean" Blair winked as she started gathering up her stuff.

" Jeez Blair is that all you think you about. Since you started dating Chuck if your not on about your sex life, its mine and Dan's. You don't need to worry about me and Dan getting a lack of sex. We have plenty of sex since Eliza's been born. Probably more than what we used to" Serena said as she and Eliza walked Blair to the door.

" Well as long as you still have a healthy sex life everything will be perfect. Mine and Chuck's sex life is really healthy and we are so happy" Blair smiled as she bent over to kiss Eliza's forehead.

Serena was silent. She was counting and counting the days over and over again in her head. She couldn't even remember the last time she had a period. Normally she was regular and on time. The only ever time she wasn't was when she was pregnant. _Shit! _Serena and Dan couldn't be pregnant again. It was crazy. They had always been extra extra careful since having Eliza. They didn't want another baby. Not until they had finished college at least. _Shit shit shit. _This could not be happening again. In just over a year she could be a mother to two children. Her and Dan couldn't cope. It was hard enough with Eliza but now it was going to be a million times worse. Serena wished that it could be Blair pregnant instead of her. At least Blair would have it easier than Serena. Serena hoped and prayed she wasn't pregnant. She couldn't do it again. Not now. Not so soon after having Eliza.

" Serena, Serena, SERENA!" Blair shouted waving her hand in front of Serena's face.

" S, what's up? Your face just went totally blank then. Its freaking me out" Blair said looking at Serena.

" OH MY GOD B " Serena said tears running down her face.

" Serena, what's wrong? Come on you can tell me. Your starting to scare me now Serena " Blair moved closer to Serena and took Eliza off her. Blair placed Eliza in her baby bouncer and hugged Serena.

" B…. I..I.. I think I might be pregnant again " Serena said between sobs.

" OH MY FUCKING GOD S!" Blair was shocked. Blair was speechless. She couldn't believe her friend had been stupid not only once but now twice. Blair couldn't get her head around it. Surely Serena and Dan decided that they needed more to protect them than a condom. I mean Blair would of made sure there was no way of any unexpected pregnancies especially after the first one. Blair snapped back into normal Blair mode.

" Okay S you need to calm down. Okay first things first where's your phone?" Serena pointed to her handbag. Blair grabbed the bag and routed through it until she found the phone.

" What are you doing B?" Serena still had tears running down her cheeks but at least she was calmer now.

" I'm texting Dan to see what time he will be home" Serena nodded. A couple of seconds after Dan immediately texted back.

_" Hey baby, sorry I never texted you earlier._

_I'm still at the gallery helping my dad. _

_I will probably be home at 8. _

_Give Eliza a big kiss and cuddle from me._

_You can get yours later on tonight ;) _

_Love you _

_-D x "_

" Eww great" Blair said as she read the text.

" Okay S, I'm going to go to the chemist and get you a pregnancy test. You and Dan need to know if your having a baby. Serena you need to be strong and look after Eliza. She is your first priority. Get her fed and ready for bed and I will be back soon okay?" Blair ordered as she grabbed her coat.

" Okay" Serena nodded as Blair walked out the door.

Serena made up Eliza's dinner while Eliza sat in her bouncer watching spongebob square pants. Serena's mind was blank. All she could do was concentrate on looking after Eliza and being a good mom to her. Serena lifted Eliza up out of her baby bouncer and kissed her head. Eliza giggled as Serena tickled her. Serena sat Eliza down in her high chair at the dinner table. Serena sat opposite Eliza and fed her baby spaghetti. Eliza loved spaghetti, especially her dads. But Dan wasn't here to make dinner so Eliza had to settle with a jar of spaghetti. Eliza was making a mess. Her face had been stained orange with the spaghetti which made Serena laugh. Serena was just cleaning Eliza's face with a wet wipe when the door opened.

" Hey S, I got four different types just in case " Blair smiled at Serena as she dumped the grocery bag on the table.

" You go take the test and I will clean up this messy pup" Blair cooed over a smiling Eliza.

" Umm…sure.. Thanks B" Serena stood up from the table and grabbed the grocery bag from the table.

Serena sat in the bathroom. It was just over a year ago when she found out she was pregnant with Eliza. It wasn't as scary as this time though. Serena never knew what to expect with Eliza. It was all new to her and Dan. But with a second pregnancy it was worse. They knew what to expect. They knew how much hard work it was. It scared Serena even more to have a second child than it did the first one.

An alarm started ringing. It had been 5 minutes. It was time to find out if Serena really was pregnant again. Serena could hear Blair outside the door pacing with Eliza on her hip. Eliza was starting to whine. Serena knew she would have to see to Eliza and make sure she was happy before she thought about herself.

Serena picked up the white stick from the work top and turned it to comprehend her future.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my second story. Please review.**

**xoxo DerenaGG**


	2. Chapter 2

Serena screamed. Blair was sat on the sofa with a sleepy Eliza. Blair immediately stood up. _Shit, poor Serena._ Blair thought. _She's knocked up again, Looks like the wedding wont be happening till next year now. _Serena ran out of the bathroom with a huge smile on her face.

" I'M NOT PREGNANT B" Serena squealed jumping up and down.

" Oh S, I'm so happy for you. Look I'm going to go before Dan gets back. You two can really celebrate now. Make sure you don't get pregnant again S. At least for a long time. You need to concentrate on Eliza growing up first before you decide to add to your brood" Blair said as she handed Eliza to Serena and gave them both a hug.

" Thanks for everything today B. Call you tomorrow? " Serena walked Blair to the door.

" Its fine. What are best friends for. Speak to you tomorrow. Bye S, Bye E" Blair turned and walked away.

Serena shut the door and looked down at her daughter. She placed her lips onto her forehead.

Serena ran a bath for her and Eliza. Serena needed to relax and Eliza needed a bath. Serena and Eliza were playing in the bath when they heard the front door open.

" Hey I'm home. Serena? " Dan put his bags down on the sofa and looked around the empty loft. Dan saw the bathroom light was on and walked over to the door.

" Serena? " Dan pushed open the door to see his beautiful fiancée laying in the bath with their daughter asleep on her chest.

" Hey baby " Dan said as he kissed Serena and sat down beside the bath. Dan began swirling the water with his hand and tipping it over Eliza's back.

" I missed you today" Serena said smiling at Dan.

" I missed you both too"

" Blair came over today. We sorted out some stuff for the wedding while Eliza was sleeping. Blair decided to go and wake her up for cuddles so we didn't get that much done after that" Serena smiled.

" Oh right well you know what Blair is like. She thinks its easy looking after a baby, Its all cuddles and smiles. I can't wait to see Chuck and Blair raising a child" Dan smirked knowing they wouldn't cope.

" Really its all dirty diapers, screaming and crying. I don't think Blair and Chuck would raise their own child. I mean Dorota will probably do most of the hard work. Blair will want to keep her beauty sleep"

" Yeah probably. I couldn't imagine Chuck being much help either. I mean he's a good uncle, but it's a lot different when its your own"

" Yeah I suppose" Serena looked at Dan.

" Come on, I will take Eliza and put her to bed. You can relax in the bath while I cook us dinner. I know that look, your hungry" Dan said standing up and grabbing Eliza's towel.

" You know me too well" Serena said handing the baby over to Dan.

Dan wrapped Eliza in her towel and walked over to the bathroom side and placed her down. Dan began to dry Eliza. He left the sleeping Eliza to grab the talcum powder and a diaper. Dan grabbed the stuff and walked back over to Eliza. Dan put a wet wipe in the bin when he noticed something at the bottom of it. Dan bent down to pick it up.

" Serena what's this?" Dan said turning to Serena who was reading vogue. She glanced up from the magazine to see what Dan was holding in his hand.

" Oh..um..its..a…pregnancy test" Serena blushed. She hadn't planned on telling Dan about the scare. It was pointless making him worry over something that was irrelevant.

" Obviously I know what it is. I meant what it doing in our bin. Is Blair pregnant or Is it yours?" Dan said starting to worry. Serena pulled herself out the bath and wrapped a towel around her. Serena walked over to Dan and intertwined their fingers. She looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

" Its mine Dan. Today me and Blair were talking and I couldn't remember the last time I was on my period and then I panicked. Blair went out and got me a pregnancy test and I took it. I'm not pregnant. Thank god. I didn't want to worry you over something that was pointless. But we need to be more careful Dan. As much as I love Eliza, I don't want another baby, not yet at least. I want to be able to enjoy being just us and Eliza. I don't want to get pregnant again unexpectedly. I want us to decide when we want a baby and for it not to just happen wi…. " Dan's lips pressed against Serena's shutting her up. She was rambling. Something she picked up from Dan. Serena deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Dan broke away, hot and panting for air.

" Its fine Serena. I don't want another baby yet either. I just want you to be able to tell me these things. I will stand by you whatever. I love you, I'm not going to judge you, or leave you, I will always be by your side" Dan smiled pulling Serena closer into his chest.

" I know, I was just scared. Its scary enough having one baby, but two. Its just crazy. I want to be able to be the best mom possible to Eliza. I need to a good mom to her before we decide to have another baby" Serena turned in Dan's arms. Serena and Dan watched a sleeping Eliza wrapped in a towel. Serena hugged Dan tighter.

" You are already a good mom. What other 17 year would decide to keep a baby when they found out they were pregnant. I mean most girls would be straight down the abortion clinic not wanting to ruin their lives or get disinherited . But you. You decided to keep her which makes you a good mom. You love her so much Serena. You have sacrificed a lot already to be a good mom and I love you for it." Dan kissed her forehead.

" Thank you Dan, she has good parents. She's one lucky little girl." Serena glanced up at Dan.

" I'm going to go down the clinic tomorrow. I'm going back on the pill. I don't trust just using condoms. They are unreliable. I still want to use them just in case though. I don't want another baby. Not yet"

" I agree Serena. I love just being us three at the moment. No more babies? "

" No more babies" Serena tilted Dan's head so she could kiss him.

* * *

8 months later

Serena and Dan's life had been pretty crazy lately. They had both been attending college, Looking after Eliza, Planning the wedding, celebrating Eliza's first birthday and Spending time with family, friends and each other. It was hectic. Luckily Serena and Dan had the help of Lily and Blair to plan the wedding. This gave Serena and Dan time to go out as a family and just enjoy each others company without having to worry about things. Lily and Blair had done most of the work for the wedding. They didn't want Serena to get stressed out, she already had enough on her plate. Eliza was such a handful now. She had learnt to walk and talk. Eliza was getting into everything. She would find something, somehow and always make a mess. Eliza had said her first word at 11 months old. Dan and Serena were sat on the sofa talking to Eliza. Dan had her on his lap when all of a sudden she said '_da da'_. Serena and Dan were so shocked. Serena started to cry. She was so happy. Dan kissed Eliza and praised his '_clever little girl'_. Eliza had since then learnt how to say '_ma ma'_ and '_na na'_. Lily was pretty upset with Eliza calling her nana. Lily told everyone she was too young to be a nana. Everyone laughed. It was too late for her to worry about being a grandma now. Eliza had started to walk just after her first birthday. Serena had left her on the floor playing while she went to tidy up the kitchen. All of a sudden Serena felt a little tug on her trousers. Eliza was standing pulling on her jeans. Serena smiled at her and Eliza stepped forward 3 steps on her own before falling over. Serena was so proud of her. She phoned Dan up at college to tell him. He was a bit upset he had missed her first steps but he knew there would be a lot more stuff he wouldn't miss out on.

The '_wedding of the century' _as gossip girl had said was set to take place in two days on the 10.08.2010. It had been five years since Dan and Serena had met and so much had happened in that time. They went on a date, broke up before their relationship had even started, went on another date, started officially dating, had their first time together, had a pregnancy scare, told each other they loved one another, Serena lied to Dan, Dan kissed a crazy girl, they broke up, Serena found out she was pregnant, she got back with Dan, she finally told Dan she was pregnant, they moved in together, they had Eliza, they got engaged and finally they were getting married. The past two years had been so surreal. A lot had happened but they pulled through everything together. Dan and Serena were busy doing last minute things for the wedding. The girls had their final dress fitting. Dan went to buy the wedding band. They also had the rehearsal dinner and their stag and hen parties. Dan's best friend who had moved to new jersey to attend Princeton, came back to new york this week to help Dan with the wedding. Serena had never met Adam before. Adam moved to new jersey before Serena came back from boarding school and Adam only really came to visit on holidays or when they was a family event so Serena had never had the chance to meet him. She was pretty nervous about meeting him. He was Dan's best friend as well as Vanessa. The three of them used to hang around together before he left. Serena sort of felt uncomfortable with this. At least Dan knew all of her friends, which he probably wished he didn't. Surprisingly though, Dan had asked Chuck and Nate to be ushers at the wedding, which they had both agreed. Chuck had planned Dan's stag do since Adam didn't know much about the night life in new york. Serena had been worried about this, I mean he is _'Chuck Bass'. _Serena had already warned Chuck that if Dan got into any trouble his balls would be on the line. Blair had also threatened Chuck that if he messed up Serena's big day then she wouldn't sleep with him for 2 months. Serena was grateful for this even though she knew Blair wouldn't even last 2 days. Luckily dan managed to get home in one piece. Serena had told Dan she didn't want to know anything about the night, so everyone kept to their word and didn't tell her.

Serena was started to get worried about the wedding now. Sure she loved Dan but she had all these feelings and thoughts that made her worried. What if something went wrong? What if the dress ripped? What if Eliza got really ill? What if the church was double booked? or worst of all, What if Dan didn't show up? All these thoughts ran through her mind constantly. So much could happen and ruin the wedding. Dan had reassured her that none of this would happen but she still had doubts. Serena knew Dan wouldn't leave her at the alter, but she couldn't help think it.

Serena was curled up in bed next to Dan. Dan was reading a book for some class. Serena put down her bridal magazine and wrapped her arms around Dan's waist. Serena laid her head on Dan's chest. Dan put his book down and began stroking Serena's hair.

" Dan?" Serena looked up through her dark eyelashes

" You will be there on Saturday wont you? Your not going to realise your making a massive mistake and leave me last minute are you? I don't want to be one of those sad brides who sits in their wedding dress for years crying and waiting for their fiancé to come back"

Dan bent over and kissed Serena's forehead.

" Serena obviously I'm not going to leave you at the alter. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I would be a fool not to want to marry you. You have made be the luckiest man on earth. So no I'm not going to stand you up at the alter. I will be waiting there bright and early for you, so you can become Mrs Daniel Humphrey" Dan smiled kissing her forehead. Serena closed her eyes. This was the last night of her falling asleep in Dan's arms as Serena Van der Woodsen. The next time she would fall asleep in Dan's arms, she would be Serena Humphrey. Serena and Dan fell asleep in each others arms thinking of their future together.

The next day was pretty hectic. Serena and Dan had final fittings for their wedding outfits. They also had the rehearsal dinner. Serena and Dan didn't spend much time together. They were busy doing things that the other couldn't know about. The only time they really had some quality time together was when Dan and Serena met for lunch so Dan could take care of Eliza in the afternoon while Serena went to the palace to sort of things for the dinner. Lunch was short and sweet. Lily rang Serena telling her to hurry up, so Serena had to leave Dan and Eliza in the café early. She gave Dan a kiss goodbye and pecked Eliza on the cheek as she left.

Serena would be glad when the wedding was over. All she cared about was marrying Dan and being with him forever. She didn't care what type of plates to use or where people were sitting. All she cared about was showing her love to Dan and making it official that they were forever. Serena had spent a good 4 hours with her mom and Blair sorting out finishing touches for the wedding and rehearsal dinner. Serena was so tired when she unlocked the door to finally get into the loft. Serena, Dan and Eliza had an hour and a half to get cleaned and dressed up, to leave to be at the palace by 7. Serena looked around the loft. The TV was on but no one was watching it.

" Dan? I'm home"

" I'm in here baby" Dan called from the bathroom.

Serena pushed open the bathroom door to see Eliza standing on the work top in front of the mirror. Dan was trying to put a little bow slide into the front of her hair. Eliza was looking up at Dan with a puzzled look of her face. Dan had tried to get Eliza ready for the night which by the looks of things hadn't gone well. Dan had dressed Eliza in a pink Marc Jacobs dress, a black cardigan, white tights with purple stripes and little brown boots. She looked a mess. Serena laughed at Dan's total lack of fashion sense. It was a good job Eliza had her and Blair to teach her everything she needed to know about fashion because Dan was obviously useless in girls fashion.

" What's so funny?" Dan smiled turning around with Eliza to face Serena. Eliza's face lit up when she saw Serena. Serena grinned at the little girl and took her into her arms and gave her a huge kiss.

" What's funny is the mess you have made with our daughter" Serena chuckled again.

" What has daddy done to you baby? Has he messed up your reputation as the cutest baby to ever live hey? Silly daddy, it's a good job you have your mommy to help you out with clothes. Daddy is obviously useless" Serena bumped into Dan's side smiling.

" Okay okay so its not very coordinated I must admit. I tried though. Its not bad for a first attempt" Dan held Serena around the waist who was holding their daughters hand who was in between them.

" Dan none of it matches" Serena laughed her four year old laugh.

" Gosh if Blair saw how you have dressed Eliza, she would probably report you to social services. My mother would probably report you as well. I think its safe to say you don't know anything about women's fashion. I think I should stick to dressing Eliza from now on" Serena laughed at Dan again.

" Yeah well one things for sure. I'm good at undressing women" Dan raised his eyebrow cheekily and pulled Serena in for a kiss. Before they went further than they attended with Eliza standing between them, Serena pulled away.

" Yep your definitely good at that" Serena stroked Dan cheek and looked deep into his eyes. Tomorrow they would be an official family, all of them Humphrey's. Serena couldn't wait to become a Humphrey.

" Come on we need to get ready. You can get Eliza changed while I shower and get dressed and then you can get in the shower" Dan smiled kissing Serena on the lips quick.

" Sounds good Humphrey" She smiled.

" Go on out then, otherwise you will see something you might like Mrs Humphrey" Dan winked at her as Serena turned her back and went to get Eliza ready.

At 6.30 Dan, Serena and Eliza were dressed and had just left the loft. They were sat in a cab on the way to the palace. Serena was wearing a Tibi draped sequin dress with a pair of black Christian Louboutin Rolando pumps. As usual she looked fabulous. Dan was wearing an outfit Serena had brought him just for this occasion. Dan was in a grey Hugo boss shirt with black cuffs, black Hugo boss trousers and some Hugo boss shoes. Serena had obviously been to Hugo boss. Serena smiled when she saw what a sleeping Eliza was wearing. Serena had put her in a little silver dress with dark grey spots. She had a little black cardigan on with black tights and a pair of Gucci baby shoes. Eliza was definitely the most spoilt baby on the upper east side. Probably in all on new york. Dan chuckled to himself as he looked at his fiancée and daughter.

" What's so funny humphrey?" Serena raised her eyebrow.

" Have you noticed that we are all matching? I'm wearing grey, your wearing black and El is wearing black and grey. Its pretty cute"

" No I never noticed. We are obviously just perfectly in sync with each other" Serena smiled leaning her head on Dan's shoulder.

Serena and Dan arrived at the palace to find Lily and Bart talking to a family Serena didn't recognise.

" Serena darling, Your finally here, I thought you wasn't going to show up. Your guest will start arriving in 10 minutes. Come on you two need to socialise with your guests. They are here for you"

" Yeah Dan dressed Eliza so I had to re dress her" Serena smiled at Dan who blushed.

" I will just find somewhere to leave Eliza while she sleeps then we will go socialise" Serena said taking Dan's hand

" Well Blair is here so maybe you could leave Eliza with her. Oh Serena, Dan this is George Sanders. He is a CEO for Bass industries, this is his wife Helen and son William" Lily introduced.

" Oh hello, it's a pleasure to meet you" Serena shook Georges hand. Dan smiled apologetically with the sleeping Eliza in his arms.

" Hey, Its nice to meet you too. If you will excuse us, We need to lay Eliza down to sleep" Serena smiled and pulled Dan away.

" Um who was that?"

" I have no idea. I can't believe my mom and Bart have invited some random man to our wedding. It was supposed to be just family and close friends, not the whole of bass industries"

" Serena, its okay. All that matters is that we are married and together forever. I don't care whose at the wedding or whose not. All that matters is that you are there" Dan said kissing Serena's forehead. Serena wrapped her arms around Dan's waist. Dan bent down to capture Serena's lips in his own.

" Uhum. You do know people don't want to see that, its bad enough seeing it tomorrow, so can't you guys wait till then for you PDA. Poor little Eliza, having to live with you two" Chuck Bass raised his eyebrows.

" Hey Chuck" Dan smiled.

" Lily told me that your grandmothers sisters sons family is here and she wants you to meet them Serena"

" Why has Lily invited all these random family members to the wedding. I don't even know them yet there invited to our wedding" Serena sighed.

" I will take Eliza so you and Humphrey can mingle with the family" Dan handed Chuck a sleeping Eliza

" Thanks Chuck" Dan smiled as he pulled Serena towards lily and Bart.

The rehearsal consisted of Serena and Dan being introduced to friends and family of Lily. Dan introduced Serena to his extended family. Serena loved Dan's little cousin, She was so sweet. She gave _' Danny' _a big hug and grinned at Serena. Serena and Dan spent about half an hour talking to Blair, Chuck, Nate, Vanessa, Jenny and Adam before having to deal with a recently woken up Eliza. Eliza was then passed around Serena and Dan's extended family member each family picking out traits in Eliza which resembled the Humphrey's or the Van der Woodsen's. Serena and Dan then gave a toast thanking everyone who had helped them out with the wedding. They then gave gifts to each others parents, The bridesmaids and Groomsmen. Serena and Dan couldn't resist buying Eliza a present, just to show her how much they loved her. Dan and Serena had picked out a Tiffany & co heart locket and chain. They had her name engraved onto it. Inside the locket was a picture of Serena and Eliza and on the opposite side a picture of Dan and Eliza. It was sweet and something she could keep forever. It was 9.30. Serena was sat with a sleeping Eliza in her lap. Dan had his arm wrapped around Serena. Chuck and Blair were whispering stuff into each others ears. Nate was talking to Jenny whose hands were entwined with each others. Vanessa was laughing and joking with Adam. Adam was definitely flirting with Vanessa who was surprisingly flirting back. Serena smiled. All her friends were happy. Not as happy as her and Dan were but happy enough. Serena looked around the table at all the people she loved. She turned to Dan and captured his lips in her own enjoying the moment. Not wanting to wake Eliza Dan pulled away.

" I'm really going to miss you tonight, but at least after tomorrow you will be all mine" Dan placed his hand on Serena's leg, while Serena wrapped her arm around Dan.

" I'm going to miss you more. Its just going to be me and Eliza in the loft tonight. Its going to be so lonely. I think Eliza is going to miss her daddy tonight as well" Serena smiled at her daughter as her eyelids fluttered in her dreams.

" Well I'm going to miss her too and I will definitely miss you. I can't believe that I'm going to be sleeping back in my old room after all this time. Its going to be weird not waking up beside you or the sound of Eliza's cry. I will miss my girls" Dan smiled kissing Serena's head.

" Yeah and they will miss you too"

Serena and Dan sat there in each others arms. It was nearly 10 o clock. Nearly everyone had gone home apart from the Bridesmaids, Groomsmen and Their parents. Vanessa and Adam just left, Adam being the gentleman and walking her home. Nate and Jenny were also gathering up their belongings before saying goodnight to everyone. Lily and Bart were talking to Rufus and Bex while Alison and Alex were giggling at the bar. Chuck and Blair stood up. Chuck wrapped his arm around Blair's waist.

" S, we are going to make a move, you know it's a big day tomorrow. I need my beauty sleep" Blair smiled kissing Serena's cheek and placing a kiss on Eliza's forehead.

" You won't be getting much sleep tonight Waldorf" Chuck purred in blairs ear. Blair chuckled.

" I will be at yours at 9.30 to help you and Eliza get dressed. See you tomorrow S" Blair and Chuck walked out hand in hand. Serena pulled herself closer to Dan, not wanting to let go.

Rufus made his way over to where Dan, Serena and Eliza sat.

" Dan, we should make a move now. Its getting late and we all have to be up bright and early tomorrow. Me and Bex will wait outside" Rufus bent down and kissed Eliza's head and Serena's cheek. Bex smiled and waved uncomfortably at Serena.

" I don't want you to go baby. I'm going to miss you too much" Serena pouted.

" I know, I will miss you too. But just think after tonight we will be together forever" Dan kissed Serena's forehead.

" I suppose. But I'm just going to miss you so much tonight. I might let Eliza sleep in our bed for tonight so I'm not alone" Serena smiled griping Dan closer.

" Your lucky. At least you have Eliza. I'm going to have no one tonight. I need to go now baby. See you tomorrow. 12.30" Dan bent down and kissed Eliza's head.

" Love you baby girl" Dan kissed Eliza's head again before looking up at Serena. Dan rubbed his nose against Serena's.

" I love you Serena. Forever and always" Dan lent in to kiss Serena.

" See you tomorrow Serena. I love you" Dan said standing up.

" I love you too Dan" Serena smiled at Dan as he turned and walked out of the room.

Serena clutched Eliza closer to her body and rested her chin on Eliza's head.

" Come on darling, lets get you home" Serena stood up kissing the top of Eliza's head. The next time she would see Dan, he would be waiting for her at the alter.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Wedding!**

**I think there will probably only be one more chapter after this. I'm not sure it depends how it goes. Sorry about this chapter. I rambled a bit.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xoxo DerenaGG**


	3. Chapter 3

Serena was up all night tossing and turning. She couldn't make herself sleep. She missed Dan. Serena and Dan had shared a bed for nearly two years. They had been living together for nearly two years including when Serena moved in with Dan at his families loft when she was 3 months pregnant. Everything had gone so quick in Serena's eyes. Serena looked down at her sleeping daughter. Eliza looked just like Serena did when she slept. Dan always said so. Both Serena and Eliza slept on their sides with and arm over their face. Serena and Eliza both slept with their mouths open into a perfectly round O. Serena smiled at Eliza and stroked her cheek. She had Dan's cheek structure which was a lot more defined now she was growing out her baby stage. Serena couldn't wait for Eliza to get a little personality. Eliza was such a happy baby which everyone said was obviously from Serena. Eliza also had traits from Dan too. When Eliza was being quizzical, which was often, she had Dan's concentrating face. She cocked her little head to the side and stared trying to figure things out. She had obviously inherited Dan's intelligence.

It was 7.30am. Serena had only been asleep for 5hours on and off. Blair would go crazy if Serena looked a mess on her wedding day. Serena didn't want to look tired either. She wanted to look her best for Dan. Serena climbed out of bed. Eliza wouldn't be up for another 1hour. Serena put Dan's hoodie on over her pyjamas before switching on the baby monitor and exiting the room. Serena put the TV on quietly and made herself some coffee. Serena sat staring blankly and thinking about how different things could have been. If Serena hadn't fallen pregnant she could be at Brown now, Dan could be at Yale. There would be no Eliza. Serena couldn't imagine her life without Eliza. She was everything to her and Dan. Their precious little girl. Serena wouldn't probably be getting married today. Her and dan might not even be together, they probably wouldn't. The only reason she was at Eleanor's party the day they got back together was because she found out she was pregnant and had to leave the sunny Hampton's. Serena could have been out drinking and partying her life away at brown, without Dan, without Eliza, without Blair. Her life could have been totally different. Serena didn't regret any of it though. She couldn't live without Dan. He was her everything. Eliza was their perfect little angel that Serena would never regret having, even if it was at 18. They were her life. Serena's phone vibrated on the counter making her jump. She picked up her phone and flipped it open.

_2 new messages_

She looked at the first one, it was from Blair.

" _S, I'm too excited._

_I haven't slept a wink. But not all of it was to do with the wedding ;)_

_I hope you had a good nights sleep,_

_You don't want to look like crap on your wedding day._

_I will see you later on, Chuck needs me now so bye_

_- B "_

Typical Blair chuckled Serena. Serena scrolled through her messages to read her new one. '_DAN' _Serena quickly opened it, hoping it wasn't bad news.

" _Serena, I can't sleep a wink. _

_I miss you too much. _

_I hope your asleep baby, I don't want you up feeling so alone like I do right now._

_Tell Eliza her daddy misses his little princess and that I love her lots._

_I'm going to try and fall asleep pretending your in my arms right now. _

_Its so weird not having you here with me, but after tomorrow, we have forever._

_I love you so much Serena, forever and always._

_Goodnight baby, sleep tight._

_see you later on, I will be the man standing at the alter waiting for you._

_Love you,_

_- Dan xx" _

The message was sent at 4.36am. Dan made her smile so much. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Today Serena would become a Humphrey. She was marrying the love of her life, her soul mate. The man who has given her the best present on earth. Serena was so grateful she had Dan. She would be nothing without him, her life would be worthless. Serena smiled picking up her coffee as she heard Eliza stirring out of sleep. Serena pulled herself of the bar stool and went to see their perfect little angel.

* * *

Blair came over at 9 am. Serena was still in her pyjamas. She had just finished eating her breakfast while Eliza played in her pyjamas. Blair was so excited to see Serena which made Serena even happier. Blair took Eliza while Serena got showered and dressed into some jeans and a t-shirt. Serena bathed Eliza and put her in a purple baby juicy couture tracksuit Blair had brought for his occasion. Blair was on the phone to Lily all morning arranging finishing touches. Serena was pretty relaxed. At 10.30, Jenny and Vanessa came over to help her and Eliza get ready. Jenny had made Rufus come along to carry the wedding dress while Jenny carried her and Blair's bridesmaids dress. Jenny had designed all the bridesmaids dresses, apart from Eliza's and had altered all the wedding dress to fit perfectly. Rufus carried in the dresses and smiled at Serena who was in the bathroom getting her hair done by the stylist her mom had sent over.

" Hey Serena, Big day today" Rufus hung the dress on the door.

" Yeah, I'm not sure if its sunk in yet. It still feels like a normal day. Maybe when I get my dress on I will feel differently" Serena shrugged.

" Yeah it probably will. Your pretty calm compared to Dan. He didn't sleep a wink all night. I could hear him tossing and turning all night in his bed. It was driving me nuts" Serena grimaced. Maybe Dan needed more time. Rufus noticed this.

" Don't worry though, you know what Dan's like. He gets himself worked up when he's nervous. He hasn't stopped rambling all morning. I will be glad when he comes back here tonight" Rufus chuckled. Serena smiled at Rufus. It was so like Dan to get nervous and ramble. He got himself pretty worked up and Serena was the only one who could calm him down so he would listen to her. Dan was basically having a nervous breakdown when Serena left him and Eliza for the first time so she could go shopping with Blair for womanly stuff.

Flashback

" _Serena are you sure I'm going to be okay? I mean what if something happens when your gone? What if I don't feed her properly and she chokes? Or What if I drop her when I'm changing her diaper? I could forget to support her head! Or accidentally cover her up when she's sleeping. Oh my god Serena, I can't do this, I'm a crap dad. You should call Lily I can drop Eliza off there. Or maybe-" _

" _DAN!" Dan stopped talking and looked at Serena who was stood near the front door with her bag and jacket. Dan stood in shorts and a t-shirt holding a tiny Eliza in just a baby grow and socks. For the beginning of June, it was boiling._

" _Dan you are going to be fine. I will only be gone for a couple of hours. I don't know why your so worried, You look after Eliza when I'm here. You can do all the things for her that I can, some even better. She's your daughter Dan, you can look after her. I believe in her and so does she" Serena stepped closer to them and placed her hands on Dan's hips._

" _Listen if you need any help, phone my mom or your dad. I know you won't need to though. You're a brilliant dad, Dan okay?" Serena tilted her head and stretched so her lips met his. After a couple of seconds she pulled away._

" _Okay Serena" Dan smiled at her but she could see the worry in his eyes. He didn't trust himself to be able to look after their daughter. He just needed to be reassured. He was their tiny baby and he didn't want to do anything to hurt her._

" _Okay? Okay I will see you later. I will text you when I'm on my way back" Serena bent her head down to kiss Eliza's soft baby hair._

" _Love you E" Serena straightened up and briefly looked at Dan before locking lips with him. The kiss was longing. Neither one wanting to be apart from one another. But they needed to do their own thing sometimes. Dan pouted when Serena pulled away and turned to walk away. Serena opened the door and stepped out, nearly closing the door before she poked her head around the corner to see a shocked and worried Dan standing holding Eliza, staring at the door where she had just stepped out._

" _Oh did I tell you, I love you too" Serena smiled as did Dan before blowing him a kiss and shutting the door behind her._

" Yeah Dan is prone to overreaction. He worries too much. I don't care what happens to him as long as at 12.30 he is standing there waiting for me. That's all I ever wish for" Serena smiled.

" He will be waiting for you, He's been waiting 5 years to marry you, He's not going to mess up this chance. You know, I'm proud of you Serena. I love you like my own daughter. Your good for him you know. You bring out his best which he probably does in you too. And I know things probably haven't worked out the way you might have wanted in life. But you two are together through everything that's happened. You have a nice apartment, working toward your futures in school, getting married. Oh and I forgot you have the most beautiful little girl in the whole entire world" Rufus cooed the last part as Jenny came in with Eliza in her arms before handing her over to Rufus.

" Thank you Rufus, It means a lot to me to hear you say that. I know you probably wanted better for Dan than this. But we are happy and we have the best gift anyone could ever give us. I know we are young, but we are in love and we are determined to make this work and to make something of ourselves. Not only for each other, but for Eliza too. All I want is the best for her and he is the best for us. I wouldn't be able to survive without him. You have done a good job raising him, he's everything to me and I wouldn't want him any different. So thank you Rufus. For everything. I wish my father was more like you, but I suppose I don't need him now I've got you, so thanks for accepting me into the family" Serena smiled at Rufus. She was glad she was becoming a Humphrey, they were a good family.

" Its fine Serena. If you and Eliza make Dan happy then that's all I care about. He's a good kid and has made some good decisions especially choosing you. We are more than happy to be receiving you in our family. Anyway I must be off. You need to get ready and I need to go calm Dan down" Rufus smiled. Serena stood up and took Eliza from his arms.

" Okay thank you for stopping by. I will see you later" Serena hugged Rufus with one arm.

" See you later Serena" Rufus turned and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. Serena ran out of the bathroom.

" Rufus? " Serena called. Rufus turned around.

" Can you do me a favour? Tell Dan I said I love him" Serena smiled as Rufus did.

" Of course I will" Rufus smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

Dan was sat on the edge of his bed. He was already dressed into his suit. He was wearing a silver waistcoat and tie while the groomsmen had light blue. The men were all in the living room getting ready. Chuck had to show Adam, Nate and Rufus how to do up their bow ties. Dan was sat looking at a photo in his wallet. The picture was of Serena and Eliza. They had gone to the park for the day and spent the day feeding the ducks, eating ice cream and playing in the park. Serena was walking behind Dan, holding Eliza while Dan pushed the buggy with all the bags. Serena had stopped to sit down on a bench and was making Eliza laugh. Dan snapped a photo of the two of them with the camera Serena had placed on top of the buggy. They both looked so beautiful. Dan was a very lucky man. Serena had given him everything he could ever ask for. All he wanted to do now was to look after her and give her everything she deserved. Dan was nervous about the wedding. Serena could do better than him, he was sure of it. Dan didn't want Serena to make a mistake. As much as he loved her, he would let her go if she didn't want him. He would put his love aside just to make her happy. He would do anything. There was a knock at the door.

" Hey man, how are you?" Nate poked his head around the door.

" Yeah, I'm good, just worried" Dan smiled standing up and putting his wallet away.

" Its fine man, you don't need to be worried. Serena is crazy for you. She loves you to death, she always will do" Nate put a reassuring hand on Dan's shoulder.

" Yeah I know, but I don't want to let her down. You know, what if I'm not enough for her? What if I can't give her everything she deserves? I don't want her to be stuck with me and regret it. She can do better I know it" Dan sighed

" Listen Dan, She loves you. She wouldn't want anyone apart from you. She would rather have nothing and have you, than to have everything and not have you. Dan, Serena fought against Cece for you, because she believed in your love and she was willing to go against her family for you. Serena was willing to lose everything her family could offer her, for you. She loves you man, I can tell I've known her all my life. She has never been like this with anyone until she met you. As long as your together she wont care. So its time for us to get going. Chuck has rang for his driver to come pick us up, so lets go" Nate smiled and patted Dan on the back.

" Thanks man, for everything. I just worry you know. I cant help it." Dan looked at the clock 11.45am

"Okay lets get this show on the road" Dan walked out of the door into the living room.

* * *

It was 12.20. Serena, the Bridesmaids and Lily, Bart and Eric had just turned up at the church. They were supposed to be there before 12.10 to make sure everything was perfect. Blair only had 10 minutes to get everyone in the correct order to walk down the aisle. Blair led the bridesmaids and Serena into a room just off the entrance. She had texted chuck to tell him that they were here. Serena was really nervous now. She was so happy to finally making it official. Dan was hers and She belonged to him. That's how it always would be. Serena clutched Eliza close to her chest fiddling with her baby curls.

" Serena, if you carry on playing with Eliza's hair you will not make it down the aisle" Blair threatened smirking.

" I did not endure Eliza squirming, crying and pulling a tantrum for 30 minutes doing her hair so you can mess it up. She purposely dropped a bottle of cologne onto my coat Serena, its destroyed. Though I have to admit its was crafty, she's definitely my god daughter" Blair smiled tickling Eliza.

" Sorry B, It comforts me" Serena looked around the room. It was 12.26. Jenny and Vanessa were applying lip gloss. Lily was straightening Bart's tie. Eric was combing his hair in the mirror. In four minutes she would be walking down the aisle to meet the love of her life. Serena stood up and gave Eliza to Blair. Serena started fixing her dress from sitting down.

" Serena honey, Me and Bart are going to go take our seats. Good luck darling, you look beautiful" Lily took Serena's hand in her own and looked into Serena's eyes

"Serena I just want you to know that I-I-um- I'm so proud of you Serena. I know I don't tell you enough. But I am. You have turned into a wonderful young woman. You have taken everything life has thrown at you in your stride and came out on the other side a better person. Serena I'm so happy for you, Dan has changed your life and I know that he makes you happy and that you love each other. I hope you get your forever Serena, I truly do. I love you darling and I will always be here for you. I'm just so proud of you, I love you Serena" Lily had tears streaming down her face. Serena eyes were watering also. Lily pulled Serena into a hug and both Van der Woodsen women stood there, hugging each other and crying.

" Thanks mom, It means a lot. It truly does. I know I have done stuff in my past to disappoint you, but I truly am sorry mom. I never meant to do anything to hurt you. I know I have made mistakes but some of the best things in life come from mistakes and they have. I am happy mom, Dan will always make me happy and I know this is my forever. After everything we have been through we are still together. I love him and I'm never going to love anyone else like I do him" Serena squeezed her moms hand.

" I love you mom" Serena smiled.

" I love you too baby" Lily let go of Serena's hand and pulled a tissue out her bag. Lily took Bart's hand and walked out the door as Nate and chuck came in.

" Wow S, you look stunning. Dan's a lucky guy" Nate smiled as her wrapped his arm around Jenny and kissed her neck.

" Sis, you look hot. I'm sure Dan's going to enjoy tearing that dress off you later on" Chuck smirked as he kissed Blair on the lips. Blair hit chuck on the arm for his comment.

" Eww Chuck incest" Serena chuckled picking up Eliza.

" Okay sis, its time to go. I think if you don't hurry up Dan will explode" Chuck chuckled.

" Yeah he's been a nervous wreck all morning. Its been quite entertaining though" Nate laughed smiling at Chuck. Blair glared at Chuck and Nate as Serena's face looked worried.

" You ready S?" Blair said squeezing Serena's hand.

" Ready than I'll ever be" Serena smiled. She couldn't wait to see Dan. She had missed him so much, even though it had only been just over 12 hours.

* * *

Lily and Bart came into the church and they took their seats at the front next to Rufus, Bex, Alison and Alex and Cece. Lily smiled and Dan and nodded. Dan was nervous, he knew it was time. He glanced down at his clock it was 12.30. The ceremony was just about to begin now. The priest came out and smiled at Dan. Everyone's conversations started to die down until all you could hear was rustling of paper and coughs. The big wooden doors opened and the band started to play a piece of classical music. At the beginning of the door stood Jenny and Nate, They began to walk down the aisle. Vanessa and Chuck were after. They began to descend down the aisle. Nate stood next to Adam and smiled at Dan. Jenny stood on the opposite side of the priest at the end clutching her flowers. Vanessa smiled wildly at Dan and Adam when her and Chuck made their way to the end. Chuck stood on the beside Nate. Right at the bottom of the aisle stood Blair and Eliza. Everyone turned when Blair and Eliza walked down the aisle. Everyone cooed and awed at Eliza in her little blue dress. She had a white ribbon around the middle with white tights and little white shoes. Blair had clipped Eliza's hair to the side and curled it. She looked to cute. She had a little flower clip on with her Tiffany's bangle and Tiffany's locket. Eliza's face lit up when she saw Dan. Blair grasped her hand tighter as the blonde little girl tried to run to her daddy. Blair looked stunning. All the bridesmaids did. Adam, Chuck and Nate grinned at the sight of their love interests. Blair smiled wildly at Dan and winked at chuck, who was of course smirking. When Eliza and Blair reached the end of the aisle, Eliza managed to wiggle out of Blair's hand and ran towards Dan.

" Da Da" Eliza squealed with her arms wide open. Everyone in the church laughed. She was so adorable. Dan bent down and swooped Eliza into his arms.

" Hey baby, Daddy missed you" Dan kissed her forehead and straightened out her little dress. Eliza put a little hand on Dan's face and kissed his cheek. Everyone awed at the display of Father and Daughter. Blair smiled and walked over to Dan to take Eliza. Dan kissed his little girl and handed her over to Blair. Eliza was then passed to her auntie Jenny. Dan straightened up as there was a change in music. The wedding march began. Everyone stood up and gasped as they saw the beautiful goddess standing in the door way with Eric. Adam put a hand on Dan's shoulder and patted him. Dan's eyes were starting to water. Serena was stood at the bottom of the aisle in a beautiful white Vera Wang dress. The dress was a corset with Swarovski crystals on them. The dress flew out at the bottom and dragged on the floor behind her. She looked stunning. Her long blonde hair was half up with curls flowing down one shoulder. She had a silver bracelet on her wrist. It was a tiffany & co bracelet. Dan had brought her it on Serena's first birthday as a mother. It matched Eliza's locket. Dan had inscribed on one side of the heart D.H and on the other side E.H. Dan grinned at Serena. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were red. She looked like she wanted to sprint down the aisle. Lily had tears streaming down her face, Alison was wiping her cheeks with her handkerchief. The bridesmaids, groomsmen and families were all grinning and but not as much as Serena and Dan were. Dan wished Serena would hurry up so he could have his arms wrapped round her. He had missed her. Finally Serena had made her way down the aisle. Eric handed Dan Serena's hand which Dan kissed. He then bent down to kiss Serena's cheek. Everyone then sat down waiting for the ceremony to begin.

The priest cleared his throat and began the ceremony. Serena blubbered her way through her vows. Dan had tears in his eyes when he said his. Serena could barely get the ring on Dan's finger, her hands were so shaky. Dan slipped the ring onto Serena's finger, a symbol of their love. Dan couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was beautiful. There was no one in the world like her. He knew he was a very lucky man to have such a wonderful woman in his life. Serena kept eye contact with Dan constantly. She could see through her teary eyes that his own eyes were red as well. This made her grin even more to know he was as happy as she was.

" "By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife, You may now kiss the bride" Everyone started clapping and cheering. People snapped photos. Dan was too bust kissing Serena to notice. He locked lips and pulled her into a passionate embrace. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck while his wrapped round her waist. Serena could hear Chuck wolf whistling and people blubbering. Serena and dan finally broke their embrace for air and held each other tightly.

" I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Humphrey" Serena pulled Dan's face towards hers to kiss him again.

Everyone stood up as Dan led his wife down the aisle and out of the church. Photos were being taken outside the church on the steps and on the patch of grass outside. It truly was perfect. The sun was shining high in the Manhattan sky. Dan and Serena couldn't keep their eyes of each other or their hands or lips. They had many photos taken, just them two. Then with Eliza, then their parents, then their families, the groomsmen, the bridesmaids, everyone in the bridal party, everyone in the bridal party with the parents and finally everyone that had attended the wedding. People had started making their way to The Palace for the reception. Lily had gone ahead with Bart, Rufus, Bex, Alison and Alex. Serena and Dan had a limo to take them there while Chuck, Blair, Jenny, Nate, Eric, Vanessa, Adam and Eliza all went in Chucks limo. Blair was responsible for looking after Eliza and Serena had trusted her. Everyone congratulated Serena and Dan and they smiled thanking people. Dan held the door open of the limo while Serena climbed in. When Dan sat down on the seat he turned to Serena. She pushed her lips onto his clasping his lower lip in hers. She ran her hand through his hair and climbed onto his lap. Dan ran his hands up and down Serena's side. They both knew where this was heading. Dan pulled his head back from Serena's and rested his forehead against hers. Both their breathing erratic.

" Well that was naughty Mrs Humphrey" Dan smiled pecking her on the lips.

" Well I just wanted a piece of my husband. I cant help that he is so irresistible" Serena kissed his deeply again. She finally pulled away.

" As much as your husband wants you right now, we don't really have time and I'm sure Blair would kill me for messing up your look after all the time she spent on it" Dan smirked kissing Serena again.

" I supposed your right, we have the rest of our lives for this" Serena smiled kissing Dan again. Serena felt something vibrate in Dan's jacket pocket. He pulled it out. He had a missed call from the palace.

" Ignore it. Its just my mom telling us that we need to hurry up" Dan looked at the message and chuckled.

" What so funny?" Serena peered down at his phone.

**Spotted: S and Lonely Boy tying the knot.**

**The wedding of the century been and gone.**

**The ceremony looked pretty romantic. **

**Everyone was in tears especially the stunning bride. **

**Looks like S has bagged her prince charming. **

**Congratulations to the Golden Couple.**

**We wonder what the future hold for you two.**

**You know you love me…**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

There was a picture of Serena and Dan kissing at the alter. Blair had probably sent it in to gossip girl.

" Even on our wedding day we cant escape gossip girl" Serena chuckled entwining her fingers with Dan's.

" Yeah you would think she would of given up on us now, I mean its not like we are going out and getting involved with all sorts of scandals. Our lives have become pretty normal so we are hardly juicy gossip" Dan smiled kissing Serena's forehead.

" Yeah I mean we are a married couple with a child. Its not the most exciting thing that's happened" Serena smiled at Dan kissing his lips.

" Yeah but I like it. Our perfect little family. I love it in fact"

" Yeah I love it too, and I especially love you Mr Humphrey" Serena kissed Dan again.

" I love you too Mrs Humphrey" Dan took Serena's hand as the limo pulled to a stop outside The Palace.

* * *

** Okay so I think i'm going to leave this here. I'm not sure it depends on the reviews.**

**If I do, I might do a one shot of the honeymoon.**

**I hope you enjoyed, Please Review**

**xoxo DerenaGG**


End file.
